In competitive pistol shooting, the participant may be called upon to compete against the clock in getting off a number of shots. Since the standard revolver must be reloaded after firing six shots, various devices have been proposed for rapid loading of a full complement of cartridges in the cylinder of a revolver at one time. One such known rapid loading device, for example, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,716. Where a number of rounds are to be fired in rapid succession, the participant either must stop to reload the rapid loader, or must have a number of preloaded rapid loaders on hand. This means that not only must the user invest in a number of rapid loader units, but he must provide some convenient means of storing the rapid loader units and bullets at the firing location.